Harry Potter and the Stone of Destiny
by The Winter Wizard
Summary: When Harry Potter dies of abuse & neglect, Fate takes matters into her own hands & sends him to Avalon. There he is trained in magic & battle by Merlin, the Founders, & King Arthur. But when Voldermort rises, Harry must return to England & his destiny!
1. Prologue: A Potter Predicament

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the owned!

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong> After reading a number of Powerful!Harry stories, this plot-bunny got stuck in my mind and literally begged a fanfic of its own. I was forced to write it and this is the result. Hopefully, it's not too painful to read as this is something rather new and different I'm attempting here. Unfortunately, I don't quite know where I'm going with this.

However, I have the first half of the story (approximately) planned out. Also, before anyone asks this is a solid HarryXHermione story. There will be some slight character-bashing but nothing too serious as I'm pretty bored of that cliché. So now without anything more to say and without any further ado, allow me to present you with my latest humble offering to the Harry Potter fandom!

* * *

><p><strong>Prologue:<strong> A Potter Predicament

* * *

><p>Fate had just sat down for an afternoon cup of tea when she was interrupted yet again. Someone had snapped her out of her reverie, by a fierce pounding on the door. Growling in frustration, she set her mug of steaming green tea on the coffee table and stalked to the door clenching her fists to keep from lashing out at the intruder.<p>

For if anyone needed a break in these trying times, it was Fate. She had had so many complaints from dead souls of Wizards and Muggles alike that it was driving her near insanity. Everyone was entitled to some good old rest and relaxation, so why not her? Why did she always have to suffer from the Creator's negligence?

Her sister Destiny and her brother Doom had things well in hand, and they promised to keep an eye on the Universe for her while she took a short break from her duties. Ever since the first Blood War had ended in the United Kingdom, she was finally seeing the light at the end of the tunnel so to speak. It looked like maybe, _maybe_ she could relax for just once in her exhausting existence.

But no! It looked like the Creator had it in for her, or maybe the Destroyer did. Whatever the case, she could not drink her cup of tea just yet for the pounding on the door threatened to blast the plank of wood to splinters. Of course, she could have had the most powerful wards protecting her home due to her line of work. However, she preferred to do things the Muggle way as it was less complicated than magical folk.

Or so she thought. Boy, was she in for a nasty surprise! Bracing herself, Fate took a deep breath and flung the door wide open ready to unleash a tongue lashing that would make a Howler pale only to freeze in surprise. Her eyes widened to see a very angry friend and colleague of hers – Death. The old man was wearing his traditional attire of a midnight-coloured cloak over his head, dressed all in dark leather, dragon-armoured boots, and clutched a smouldering pitchfork furiously.

Normally, Fate would never have any reason to fear Death. They were actually pretty good friends although they got into arguments at times over the Laws of Nature. Still, it had never gotten out of hand and usually stayed within the boundaries of a friendly debate. But this time, Death looked like he was seething with rage. He appeared to be ready to kill someone and when the God of the Dead, the Lord of the Underworld, was out for blood that didn't quite paint a pretty picture. So shocked and alarmed was she, that Fate actually took a menacing step back.

Finally, she gathered a hold of herself and gave herself a mental shake, berating her wits for fleeing her when she needed them.

"What happened now, old friend?" Fate asked, with a weak chuckle. "Did those Muggles start up World War III already or something? What's wrong?"

"Not funny," Death growled, and Fate shuddered inwardly to see his eyes flash with anger.

Okay, something was seriously wrong. What the heck was going on here?

"Talk to me, Death," Fate said softly, squeezing her colleague's arm soothingly. "What happened?"

Death took in a deep breath and let it out slowly, visibly relaxing under her touch. This was strange, for Death never showed this much emotion and that he let it all out for her of all people was very peculiar and worrying.

"They killed him," Death growled, startling Fate out of her reverie.

"What? Who?" Fate asked sharply.

If Death was mad at someone for killing someone they weren't supposed to kill at the time they killed him, then things could get ugly to put it nicely. Fate shuddered to think of what would happen if she didn't sort this out here and now.

"Who died, friend?" She asked in a calm and even voice, rubbing Death's arm.

Death groaned in frustration and allowed Fate to guide him by the hand to a plush arm chair close to the one she just sat at. Throwing all caution to the wind, she pushed him down in it gently but firmly. Due to the first Blood War caused by the Wizarding World, Death was having an extra hard time wrapping things up since the war had repercussions in the Muggle world causing all sorts of riots, cultural clashes, rebellions, and even natural disasters. Sometimes, he worked too hard she thought.

"They killed him," Death scowled, directing his glare at her tea cup.

Needless to say, the frail China cup shattered under the sheer power of the god's wrath. Fate sighed as the tea splashed over her coffee table. There went her holiday!

"Who, darn it?" She hissed, not wanting anymore of this angst from Death.

He could be one tough nut to crack when he chose to.

"The boy, you prat," Death snarled. "The Boy Who Lived!"

Fate's heart nearly stopped and that was a very tough reaction to elicit from her. Not even the Creator had that much luck. What was Death playing at?

"You're joking right?" She asked, trying to crush the panic in her voice. "You don't mean it, do you? This is some kind of sick joke like when you said Harry Houdini died only to scare me five minutes later when he burst out of the water alive and well. You're pulling my leg, aren't you?"

"Why would I do that over this, woman?" Death bellowed, jumping up from the couch. "They murdered the bloody chosen one himself, they did! Curse those Muggles!"

"Calm down, friend," Fate said, although her voice was cracked from shock and disbelief. "You're starting to sound like old Salazar Slytherin for a minute."

"Well maybe the old coot was right!" Death shot back.

Okay, now Fate was beyond worried. She was downright scared.

"What do you mean, the Chosen One was murdered?" Fate demanded, trying to force authority in front of her fear. "Was it the Dark Lord? Did the Death Eaters kill him?"

"Are you even listening to me, you old hag?" Death roared, seriously scaring the living daylights out of Fate. "Harry Freaking Potter's thrice-cursed damnable relatives, the Dursleys, abused him to death!"

"What?" Fate gasped, her hand flying to her heart and her eyes wide in shock and fear. "You mean..."

"Yes!" Death hissed. "I wouldn't be surprised if all the other gods and goddesses, _hells_, even the Creator himself knew about the runt's death! Do you know what this means? Do you know what will happen with the Prophecy now that he's gone?"

Fate's mind was reeling. The Chosen One could not die. Not Harry Potter. By Voldermort's hand maybe, the Prophecy said as much but not at the fists and malice of his good-for-nothing relatives. She had to change that. She had to stop it. She had to do _something_!

"Wait!" She cried, punching the air in triumph and causing Death to arch an eyebrow appraisingly. "I have an idea!"

"Well it better be a good one, hag," Death drawled, his voice dripping in contempt. "Because if you don't act now then the world as we know it will come to an abrupt and brutal end, way before 2012 ever comes along."

"Shut up!" Fate hissed, closing her eyes and taking deep, calming breaths. "I'm thinking. What happened to Arthur? Is the Gateway still open?"

"What do you want with that old chap?" Death scoffed, snorting in derision. "He's been gone for hundreds of years, never even came back when England needed him a couple dozen times."

"Well he shall aid England now," Fate said triumphantly.

"How do you mean?" Death asked, his eyes narrowing.

"I shall send Potter to Avalon, to be trained by Merlin, the Founders, and Arthur himself!" Fate explained, her lips curled in a smirk of glee. "The Destroyer will not get away with this."

"Isn't that against the rules?" Death drawled. "I mean, he already died..."

"But you didn't claim him yet, did you?" Fate retorted.

Death froze and then his eyes widened first in shock, then confusion and finally relief.

"Oh, Fate you are a genius!" Death chortled, cackling maniacally. "One of these days you will be the death of me."

"Bad pun," Fate sneered. "So where is he then, where's Harry?"

"Harry's ghost is still at Private Drive scaring his relatives shitless," Death laughed. "I let him hang around for a little while because I pitied the boy and wanted to see if you could fix it."

"Good," Fate grinned, nodding her head in approval. "So should we fetch the lad?"

"Aye," Death said with a wry smile and a sigh of relief. "Let us be off!"

"I just hope the Deacon isn't too pissed about our tinkering," Fate chuckled as they vanished from her home to Number 4, Private Drive.

"Oh, please," Death smirked. "He'll be bursting his sides with laughter when you inform him how you outwitted the Destroyer. Why, you'll be the heroine of the Universe, my lady!"

"And you shall be my loyal sidekick," Fate returned with a twinkle in her eyes, as she watched the ghost of Harry Potter terrorize his obnoxious relatives.

"Sidekick my arse," Death scoffed. "But enough talk, I think the Dursleys have had enough horror for one lifetime and this night will plague them for the rest of their lives."

"Not nearly enough," Fate snapped darkly. "And never forget that, but enough said. Let's take this show on the road, shall we?"

"I'd be more than happy too, my lady," Death replied, linking his arm with hers with an almost feral grin on his face.

And so it was that young Harry James Potter was whisked away from his unlawfully hellish existence, propelled into the haven known as Avalon. He was reluctant to leave the Dursleys and his revenge but was quickly convinced when Fate and Death explained everything (well almost everything) to the seven-year-old wizard, and he readily agreed to become the latest citizen of Avalon. And it was that single choice that changed the future of the entire universe forever!

* * *

><p><strong>To Be Continued...<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Dun-dun-dun! So there you have it. Hopefully it wasn't too cheesy and cliché, and I really tried my hardest to make this different as opposed to the stereotypes of this genre. The next chapter will have young Harry adjust to this new world of Avalon and begin his training with Merlin, the Founders, King Arthur, and the Knights of the Round Table amongst others. Like it? Love it? Hate it? Leave a review and let me know so that I can make this story even better yet!


	2. Chapter 1: All About Avalon

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the owned!

**WARNING:** Character death, several mentions of child abuse in Harry's regard, severe Dursley-bashing, and a probably disturbing mental image of Harry's ghost tormenting the Dursleys!

**Author's Note:** Thanks all for the amazing feedback! You truly inspire me to continue this and I can only hope that this next chapter lives up to your expectations. I'm glad to see that there are some more Harmony fans who approve of this pairing and story, but sadly Harry will only meet Hermione in a few to several chapters. Romance will also come at a rather later state. Moving on, one good question someone stated was that Fate and Death would not explain anything to a puny mortal. So much would be true normally but keep in mind that Harry is not normal.

Fate being who she is and Death knowing who every soul that enters his domain is, the two beings would know that Harry is the Chosen One, The Boy Who Lived, and the destined Man Who Conquered. Since they need him for the Prophecy and he wasn't supposed to die by the hands of his relatives or anyone else, they sent him to Avalon and that's where the story will pick up. Hopefully, all and more will be explained by a flashback of that time in the following chapter. So now without any further ado, I present you with the next instalment of my new fanfic!

P.S. One thing I almost forgot to add was that while I did not mean for the previous chapter to be humorous, it just came out that way. I guess that's because I am sick and tired of most character-bashing unless it's done in a very light and amusing way so that it's unique and different. This probably wormed its way into the chapter, as if I just wanted to make fun of character-bashing even though I did not intend that to be amusing. Parts of it I did, but I do not find child-abuse and revenge all too amusing. Then again, this is meant to be a slightly more humorous fic and will be in this chapter and those to come but I just wanted to make that clear, in case anybody is worried. Enough said!

**Chapter 1:** All About Avalon

~ Flashback ~

Fate and Death watched in smug contentment as Harry Potter tormented his obnoxious relatives. Although they didn't know how, Harry had somehow tapped into his magic whilst in his ghost form. It was probably his anger and thirst for revenge that propelled his magic into being for they watched in awe and amazement as his ghost change form.

First it had been that of a scrawny, messy-haired, and green-eyed boy of eleven years old who stood before his gobsmacked and horrified relatives. They had watched in shock and horror as the freak they hated so much rose from his dead body. He now looked like a human but he was semi-transparent like a wraith. His eyes were larger than normal, taking on an almost owl-like proportion.

They still could not believe what had happened. It had been Harry's seventh birthday, and Dudley was giving Harry his 'birthday present'. In reality, that was simply a very Dursleyish reminder of how awful and evil Harry was and how much of a freak his parents were. He was beating the stuffing out of him while his aunt baked a cake for Dudley and his uncle watched football on the telly.

Dudley then made the mistake of his life by calling his father a worthless tramp and his mother a freakish bitch. Harry had let out a canine roar and unleashed his most powerful bout of accidental magic yet which was very impressive for a seven-year-old: Dudley's hand exploded into flames. Dudley shrieked like a little girl and there was a loud crash from the kitchen. Aunt Petunia came running and screamed when she saw Dudley's hand.

The flames had died down but his cousin's now-blackened hand was smouldering furiously with faint trails of smoke curling upwards to the heavens from it. Harry had simply stood there, gapping in shock and awe at the accident. He hadn't meant to set fire to Dudley's hand but the git had made a very rude gesture with his finger about what his father and mother had done to bring him into the world.

He had been cackling about how they probably didn't even know what to do when they 'did it' and that was why Harry was such a worthless freak. Then again, Dudley had said, his mother was a bitch and his father a mutt so it was only expected. Harry couldn't stand it any longer and unleashed all his anger in that roar and those flames. Now Harry's mind was racing and his heart was pounding wildly in fear and worry as heavy footsteps thudded down the hall.

Aunt Petunia was wailing as if Vernon had just died and was smothering Dudley in a tearful hug. Dudley grinned wickedly at him from under his mother's arms as Vernon burst into the room with a roar of rage upon seeing Dudley's blackened hand. He was babbling incoherently about worthless freaks and his face was pale. He ignored Dudley's feigned sobs and Petunia's real ones. Instead, he turned to Harry and started beating the hell out of him.

Harry had never felt so much pain and agony in his entire life. His whole body had been on fire and he had screamed for all he was worth. Then he had fallen to the ground and fainted for about five minutes. When he awoke, he was in a shadowy room standing in front of a kindly-looking old man, standing on a cane. The old man looked shocked to see him and muttered something about not being the right time. Then he asked Harry if he wanted to get revenge for how the Dursleys treated him.

Harry hadn't thought that was possible but who was he to deny himself such a golden opportunity? He had answered with an earnest yes, to which the old man smiled sadly and flicked his fingers. Harry reappeared in his ghost form and was back in Dudley's second bedroom where this incident had taken place. Vernon was staring shocked at Harry's lifeless body while Petunia was obliviously comforting an equally stunned Dudley. But the shock soon transformed to glee when he realised the freak was gone.

Harry had chuckled smugly. Oh were they in for a nasty surprise! He had then let out a loud 'Boo!' startling the three imbeciles. They yelled in fright and trembled in fear to see Harry's ghost come back to haunt them. And haunt them Harry did. Somehow, he had discovered how he could change his previously boy-like ghost form to appear like a more skeletal being. He grew talons and fangs and had shrieked like a banshee, causing Dudley to pee himself in panic. Uncle Vernon had nearly burst his head open by his bulging, purple vein and Petunia had promptly fainted.

It was so much fun! Harry cackled maniacally as he watched his cousin and uncle writhe in fear as much as he had done for the last seven dark years, locked up in his cramped dusty cupboard. But then the old man had returned along with a beautiful looking woman. The couple looked nothing like the Dursleys or any of Harry's neighbours in Little Winning. They looked older but retained a sense of youth too. They looked wise and fun to be around what with those grins on their faces as he tormented his tormentors.

Then the pretty lady who wore a deep velvet dress and had dark, straight brown hair called his name. Harry had tilted his head curiously to her, while his uncle and cousin sweated buckets full. Yes, revenge was sweet. The woman had asked Harry kindly if he wanted to learn magic. Harry replied that magic was evil only to find the woman shooting the Dursleys a look of anger. She then let the Dursleys have it, shouting louder than all three of his relatives combined. She nearly made them go deaf as she berated them for Harry's horrible upbringing.

Uncle Vernon and Dudley could only watch in fear as she shouted at them. She then asked Harry if they could talk somewhere where the air didn't spell of Dursley piss. Harry grinned and guided the nice woman to the living room. Then the old man who let him punish his mean relatives started shouting at the Dursleys. It was a wonder that the whole neighbourhood hadn't been awakened, nor the entire city no less. Harry decided that had to be magic and listened in awe and wonder as the woman told him all about magic.

Magic did exist and there were many wizards and witches in the world. There was a school that taught magic called Hogwarts in Scotland. However, the school wasn't safe as an evil wizard who was far worse than the Dursleys lived there. He was waiting for Harry to come to the school so that he could hurt him and many other good wizards and witches. Harry didn't want to go to the school then but the nice woman comforted him saying that she had a special place where he could visit for a short while if he wanted to.

It was a purely magical place called Avalon where lived Merlin, King Arthur, the Knights of the Round Table, elves, dwarves, goblins, dragons, satyrs, centaurs, and all sorts of other mystical creatures. Harry listened enthralled as she talked to him for what seemed like hours about the beauty that was Avalon and how it was an enchanted island that no one at all could find unless they were meant to. Harry could live there during the summer breaks and winter break when he was not in school.

He could practice magic there freely since it was against the law for underage wizards and witches to practice it here. Harry sighed wistfully, his mind flooding with visions of magic and adventure that he had only read of in books at the library of his primary school. Of course, his relatives had just scoffed and told him that Merlin and King Arthur were myths and legends – fairy tales. But this woman offered to show him that was false and that they actually existed. There was a world outside of this one called the Wizarding World, and this one was called the Muggle World.

Harry had eagerly agreed to go there since anywhere was better than here and he was, in fact, dead. Since Harry's body was gone, the nice woman who had introduced herself as Fate had given Harry a small star-shaped amulet no bigger than the size of a saucer for a tea cup. It was made out of diamonds and sparkled like the sun. When Harry touched it, he felt warm and alive again unlike his cold and dead ghost form. Glancing down at his body, he was surprised to see it solidifying and taking on the form of a human – albeit ever so slightly invisible.

Whenever he concentrated hard on one part of his body, it would vanish only to reappear very blurred-looking a few seconds later. He had asked the woman what it was and she had simply replied with a shrug of her shoulders, "Magic." Harry had asked if he could learn to do magic and she nodded 'yes' with a pleasant laugh. He beamed at her and was rewarded with a kind pat on the cheek. She made him promise to keep the amulet on him at all times though, for this would bind him to the physical and prevent him from becoming a ghost.

He could become a ghost at will at anytime though, but the longer he was a ghost the harder it would be to switch back to being a human. If he was a ghost, he would be forced to live on Avalon and could no longer stay in the real world. As much as Harry wanted to spend the rest of his life on Avalon, Fate told Harry gently that a ghost was not able to do normal things like eat, drink, and sleep. A ghost could not do magic only communicate with a rare few people called Mediators.

They could only communicate with normal people on Avalon for all people there were, in a sense, ghosts themselves. So Harry had reluctantly agreed to keep in touch with his human-self so to speak, but Fate told him not to give up as his ghost form would come in handy one day. She also told him to enjoy his time in Avalon as much as possible, for when he got to Hogwarts things would be difficult. She would tell him more later and he was content with that. It was far more than the Dursleys had ever told him, and he somehow trusted Fate.

He was feeling very tired also, so she had let him sleep after making him a yummy dinner of roast chicken, mashed potatoes, orange juice, and vegetables – and all by magic. He wolfed the food down eagerly, thanking her profusely for it. She simply smiled sadly at him and flicked her fingers, making a king-sized bed appear in the room. How it fit, Harry had no idea but he summed it up to magic and collapsed on the soft and comfortable mattress. The woman cooed him to sleep with a soft lullaby, tucking a warm blanket over his head.

And just for once, Harry's dreams were sweet...

~ End of Flashback ~

Harry thought about all of this now as he flew in the air on a majestic creature. In the next morning he had felt more energetic than ever before, and eagerly ate a tasty breakfast of pancakes and milk Fate made while Death was summoning some transportation to Avalon. The transportation consisted of a handsome-looking Pegasus. He had seen some pictures of one in a children's book of Greek Mythology, only this was a white Pegasus.

It was huge too, easily big enough for three or possibly four people if they were small enough. The Pegasus landed on the driveway of Private Drive Number 4, rearing into the air and spreading its majestic-looking wings. Harry watched in awe as Fate strode happily over to the creature, as if one meeting an old friend. She spoke to the animal in a strange mixture of grunts, neighs, and whinnies and the Pegasus spoke in kind, thumping its right hoof proudly as if he just got a compliment.

Fate laughed pleasantly and even the old man who introduced himself as Death was smirking, but in a good way. Harry found himself smiling and eagerly agreed when Fate offered him to have a ride on the creature. Death climbed on first and Fate gently lifted Harry up on the patiently-waiting creature. Again, Harry wondered how no one noticed the Pegasus as it was very big. He decided that it was probably because it was early in the morning and once more thanks to magic.

Taking a deep breath of the cool morning air, he sighed happily as Fate climbed onto the Pegasus behind him and wrapped her arms around him like a mother would. The Pegasus reared into the air and neighed triumphantly as if it was about to charge into battle. Harry laughed aloud at the creature's eagerness and whooped in joy as the mighty beast climbed soared into the air with a spread of its wings. Harry decided that magic was going to be very fun to learn and smiled contentedly as the Pegasus and his new friends flew into the horizon and onto Avalon.

**To Be Continued...**

**A/N:** Well I think that was slightly better than the ending paragraph of the last chapter. Slightly cheesy, true but I liked it. I think it was different than the usual character-bashing which always involves a manipulative Dumledore who has a very long name and is always soothing a very sore headache. Then there's the grouchy Ron who is grumbling about a rich Harry and a very concerned Hermione disgusted with Ron's eating habits and ready to call herself 'Mrs. Potter'.

Now don't get me wrong! I am a huge fan of Harmony and don't mind character-bashing, but sometimes that gets a little overboard as they are all so the same and cliché, and boring. It's very hard to find unique character-bashing as it just looks like a bunch of different people copied and pasted a chapter out of someone else's fic, no offence.

That said, I'll try my best not to go there but there might be some slight character-bashing. It's only realistic after all in most respects but not as dramatic as most people make it out to be. Okay, enough said. All that I have left to ask of you is to leave a review of your honest opinion of this chapter and the story as a whole. Any advice, suggestions, and feedback would be very much appreciated.

Many thanks in advance!


End file.
